


I Don't Want to be Alone

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny looked out over the ruin that was once Beacon Hills. It had been over five years since a virus killed half of the world and brought the dead back to life. Ethan stood at his side. They were no longer the happy teenagers that fell in love at high school, they were different now. The whole pack was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of the second Dethan week. The theme was post apocalyptic.

Danny looked out over the ruin that was once Beacon Hills. It had been over five years since a virus killed half of the world and brought the dead back to life. Ethan stood at his side. They were no longer the happy teenagers that fell in love at high school, they were different now. The whole pack was.

Danny touched the scars over his neck from a rabid animal that had been infected by the virus. It had happened in the preserve while he was on night patrol. Luckily, the scratch didn’t infect him. He glanced over at Ethan who had his claws out, one hand on the gun strapped to him. “Ready?”

Ethan nodded and they made their way down to the ruined city. The place was more than likely picked over but they were low on supplies and bigger cities were too dangerous. They walked through the streets, Danny remembering the times from before the virus. He stopped in front of an old restaurant, the letters on the building almost all fallen but Danny remembered it well. 

Ethan seemed to notice Danny wasn’t with him and turned back. “Danny?”

“Do you remember this place?” Danny asked, tearing his eyes away from the building to look at Ethan. They were no longer a couple, having broken up long before the outbreak happened. Ethan didn’t say anything, but the look on his face confirmed for Danny that he did remember. Danny looked back at the building and walked inside. 

“Danny,” Ethan called out, rushing to follow him inside. “Danny, we have a job to do.”

Danny wasn’t listening. The ruined restaurant changed and he began to see the lively place it was before. He stepped through the turned over chairs and tables until he was at the very last booth. He took a seat and looked around the place, his heart aching. 

Ethan walked over and stood there. “Danny, we need to get going. You know it’s dangerous to be in cities after dark.”

Danny was quiet, picking up the worn out menu on the table and blowing the dust off of it. “Was it really that long ago?”

Ethan reached out and placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “Are you going to be okay?”

Danny was silent for a moment before nodding and setting the menu down. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.” He looked up at Ethan and for a moment he saw the teenager who had brought him to the restaurant so many years ago. “I guess we should get back to our job.”

They left and looked through the grocery stores and the gas stations. They didn’t find much, barley filling the bag they brought with them. “I think the town has been picked clean.”

“We should try the houses,” Ethan said, leaning against the wall of the building they just left. 

“The sun will be setting soon.”

“I don’t think we’ll be heading back to camp yet. Let’s find a house to sleep in for the night and we can head back tomorrow.”

Danny nodded. “Okay. There should be something a few streets that way.” He pointed towards the fading sunlight. “We can head over there.”

They continued through the streets, watching and listening for any signs of danger. Most of the houses they came upon had busted window and doors, nothing safe in sight. “I wonder what my house looks like now,” Danny mused out loud. 

“It’s close to here,” Ethan said, looking over at Danny. “we could go and see, if you wanted to.”

Danny turned towards him. “You still remember where it is?”

Ethan nodded. “Of course I do.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve been home,” Danny said, looking in the direction of his house. “Maybe-maybe we could go in for a little while.”

“Lead the way.”

When they arrived, Danny’s felt a pain in his chest as he remembered the night he left. He remembered the sirens and the screams. He remembered the hoard of zombies and creatures everywhere. He remembered Ethan pulling out from the wrecked car and bringing him to safety. 

The door wasn’t locked and Danny pushed it open. He walked inside, knocking on a wall to check for zombies. When nothing came out, he looked around at the place he had grown up. Half the pictures were torn broken on the ground and everything looked to have been looted. He picked his father’s armchair off the floor and sat down. He still didn’t know the fate of his parents. They forced him to leave without them. 

Ethan walked over and placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You okay?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah.”

“Think you’ll be okay to sleep here tonight? Or do you want to find somewhere else?”

“Here will be fine,” Danny said, looking at the couch where he and Ethan had almost had sex once before being caught by his mother. He smiled the memory played out. He stood up and made his way upstairs and to his old room, pushing the door open. He could hear Ethan behind him, checking the other rooms. 

Danny set his crossbow aside, along with his hunting knife and lay down on the bed, picking a picture frame up off the floor. His best friend looked back at him and he felt his heart ache. 

Ethan came and stood in the doorway. “I’m going to barricade the door downstairs, then I’ll take the guest room.”

“Need any help?”

Ethan shook his head. “No, I got it.”

Danny set the picture frame down and looked out the window. The sun was nearly set now, casting an eerie glow over the abandoned city. He could hear a few moans coming from the streets and the sound of howling from the diseased dogs roaming about.

Sometime during the night he awoke to the sound of thunder. He opened his eyes as lightening flashed across the sky. He groaned and got out of bed, making his way down the hall. He paused in front of his parents closed door and reached out to turn the knob before shaking his head and going to the guest room. He knocked and cracked the door open. “Ethan? Are you awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.”

Danny walked inside and shut the door, the lightening flashing again and showing Ethan as he sat up. “Something wrong?”

It was a stupid fear, given the world they lived in now. “I don’t like the rain.”

Ethan was quiet for a moment. “You used to love the rain.”

“Not any more, not since..” Danny trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as the image of his best friend dying in his arms after saving him from an infected werewolf. There had been rain that night too. 

“You can sleep in here.”

“Thanks.”

Danny crawled into the bed but kept to the other side of the bed. Ethan didn’t seem to want that and curled himself around Danny, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. “Sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.”

Danny couldn’t help but smile. It had been so long since he last felt Ethan’s arms around him. He closed his eyes and sleep quickly took him. 

Ethan woke him up early the next morning and they raised a few more houses before heading back to the highway where they left the car. He ended up walking a few steps behind Ethan, having to remind himself that they weren’t a couple anymore. They hadn’t been a couple for a long time and last night was only because he needed to be comforted. 

Ethan turned around partway through the cars to look at Danny. “You still okay?”

Danny stopped walking and nodded. “I’m fine.”

Ethan smiled. “Just wanted to make sure you were. You seemed a little freaked out last night.”

“It’s stupid, I know,” Danny said. “But ever since that night, I just-I can’t stand the rain anymore.”

“It’s not stupid,” Ethan said. “There are a lot of things that make me think of Aiden dying.” He reached out and took Danny’s hand. “And those are the times I don’t want to be alone either.”

Danny nodded, feeling tears stinging at his eyes. “Thank you.”

Ethan gave him another smile before letting go and turning around. Neither of them had noticed the two dogs near the edge of the trees until one of them was leaping at Ethan. “Ethan!” Danny yelled, running forward and pushing them both to the ground. 

He quickly turned, grabbing his knife and thrusting it into the dog’s skull. It went limp and fell on top his lap. He pushed it aside and grabbed his crossbow, aiming for the other dog as the rest of the infected pack came out of the woods. 

He stood up once he shot the dog and grabbed Ethan’s hand, helping him up. “Run!”

The two of them ran as the dogs snarled and chased after them. Danny tripped over a dead body and went face down. He groaned in pain and feared he was down for but Ethan was picking him up. “Go,” Ethan said, his eyes blazing blue. “And don’t look back.”

“Ethan-“

“Go!”

Danny ran for their car and got inside, a dog hitting the window just as he got the door closed. He fumbled with the keys and got the car started, looking out the rear view mirror to see Ethan fighting off the other dogs. 

The claws of one of them caught Ethan in the side of the face and he growled, ripping its throat out before plunging his claws into the skull of another. He turned and ran towards the car, quickly taking care of the dogs trying to get into the car before he was climbing into the passenger seat, the wound on his face not healing. “Drive.”

Danny ignored him and scooted closer to Ethan, looking at the scratches. “Ethan, you’re not healing.”

“I’ll be fine. Let’s just get out of here.”

“No, I need to check to make sure you’re okay,” Danny said, checking Ethan over for bites. “They didn’t bite you, did they?”

Ethan shook his head. “No, it was just a scratch. I’ll be okay.”

“But-“

Ethan quieted Danny with a kiss. Danny sat there in shock as Ethan cupped his face and kissed him again. His heart raced in his chest as Ethan pulled away, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. “My healing will take care of the scratch. I’ve been scratched before.” 

Danny just blinked, trying to comprehend what just happened. “You kissed me.”

Ethan pulled away from Danny. “We need to get out of here before more show up.”

“You kissed me.”

“Danny, we can talk later. Let’s just get out of here.”

Danny took a deep breath and sat back in his seat. He started to drive, his mind replaying the kiss in his mind over and over again. He stopped a mile before they reached the pack and he turned the car off. He needed answers. He stared at the road ahead of them, trying to think of what to say. 

“Why did you do it?” Danny asked after a few minutes of silence. “Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I still love you.”

Danny closed his eyes and bowed his head. “All this time? You still loved me all this time and you never said anything?”

“You were the one who told me that you didn’t want to date a wolf,” Ethan said. “And then the world went to hell and I couldn’t. It never felt like the right time.”

Danny opened his eyes and looked over at Ethan. “I thought you moved on. I never-I thought you didn’t. It didn’t seem like you did.”

“We all built walls when the world ended,” Ethan said, reaching over and placing his hand on Danny’s knee. “But I never stopped loving you.”

He didn’t know what came over him but he left the driver’s seat and climbed into Ethan’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Ethan and kissed him. “I never stopped loving you either.”

Ethan smiled and pulled Danny in for another kiss, their hands beginning to wander. Danny worked on getting Ethan’s belt open. “Let’s promise to never leave each other again,” Danny said between kisses. He slid his hand into Ethan’s pants and the wolf moaned, holding Danny tighter. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“You won’t be.”


End file.
